A Strange Love
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Just read it please


A Strange Love  
  
AN: Well this is an idea I had after Watching LoTR so this will Be A Harry Potter/ LoTR story, please let me know what you think  
  
DC: I only Own Myself, and maybe my clothes, so don't sue * Blows Raspberry*  
  
Jessica's P.O.V  
  
I was sitting in a chair in my bedroom reading a book when suddenly, a portal opened below me, and suddenly I was spiraling down a dark hole, Screaming all the way, when I landed I hit my head hard, the last thing I saw before Blacking out was a handsome man, with blonde hair and blue eyes  
  
I woke up hours later in a beautiful room, It had Soft pink Floral designs everywhere the bed I was laying on was as soft as a cloud, There were vases with roses throughout the room, I smiled as I inhaled the scent "I see you are awake" Said a gruff cultured voice, I turned my head to the left and saw four men, One of whom was the one I saw earlier I smiled shyly and said "Where am I" I asked the four men before me, One had Long White hair, and a beard that was long enough to tuck into his robes, twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles, with a long crooked nose. Another had a Greying Beard And Hair, Another had long Dark hair, Half in a braid, with pointy ears, The one I saw earlier had Blonde hair done in much the same Style as the dark haired one, and pointy ears "You are in the elven kingdom of Rivendale , I am Lord Elrond" Came the Gruff voice of the darkhaired one "Nice to meet you" I said respectfully "I am Legolas Greenleaf" Said the blonde Man I smiled shyly at him "Nice to meet you Legolas" I replied "I am Albus Dumbledor" Came the White haired man Something clicked in my head just then. And Images were flooding my mind I began to remember my Past lives "I am Gandalf" Said the Grey haired men "I am Jessica, But you all know that" I said as I sat up in bed when I noticed that all I had on was a sheer night gown "I Remember some of my past now" I said with a frown "Well there is to be a secret meeting and I would like you to join us" Elrond said as he got up and left "We will leave you now to get ready" Gandalf said as he too got up and left.  
  
"We will catch up later" Dumbledore said then left, as Legolas got up to leave I motioned for him to stay a moment "You were the one who brought me here Weren't you" I asked him cutting right to the chase He smiled a little and nodded "It was the safest place to bring you" he replied "Thank you, I owe you one" I said as I pecked him on the cheek then immediately blushed embarrassed, He flushed a little then coughed "Your clothes are on the table, the meeting is in an hour" He said as he smiled and left the room  
  
(AN: should I end it here, Naw Its to short for that)  
  
Legolas's P.O.V  
  
I smile a little as I think about Jessica as I make my way to the meeting room, there is something about her that triggers something in me and I am having memories flood my head. I arrive in the courtyard, and saw nearly everyone else there "Nice to see you all" I said to the others present "How are you Legolas" Strider said in greeting, "I am fine, who are those three sitting in the corner over there" I said as I nodded my head in the direction of two boys and a girl, one of the boys had flaming red hair, another had raven colored hair, and Green eyes, hidden behind black glasses, and the girl was pretty, with shoulder length wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. All three of them looked nervous  
  
"I am Ronald Weasley" The red haired boy said nervously "I am Hermione Granger, and it is nice meeting you" She said in a slightly bossy tone of voice "I am Harry Potter, and it is good meeting you sir" Harry said in a neutral voice  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, and it is nice meeting you as well" I said Bowing slightly before them "Aw the famous trio Albus told us about" I said with a chuckle "Legolas, who are these people" I heard Jessica say, I turned and saw her she was wearing black leather trousers, a black tunic, and black boots, her shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, held by purple ribbons, her blues eyes shone like crystals "Beautiful" I whispered softly to myself "This is Gimley son of troy" I pointed to a short Dwarf (AN: Is that accurate I keep forgetting his name)  
  
Jessica's P.O.V  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" I said and smiled at him I walked unconsciously closer to Legolas "This is Aragorn son of Aradorn" Legolas said as he pointed to a man with messy-ish black hair, and a black mustach and beard "I am Jessica, Daughter of God, Satan, Merlin/Dumbledore, King Vegeta of Vegitasei (AN: Don't Ask), and Queen Serenity, Lots of parents I know" I said as I looked at the confused faces of most the people present  
  
well that's it for this chapter folks 


End file.
